


Urodzony, by mieć pecha

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e10 Mother's Mercy, zmasowany atak teorii fanowskich
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po zamachu na Jona Edd musi wypełnić pewien przykry obowiązek. Oczywiście mu się nie udaje. W dodatku tego dnia cały świat ma strasznego pecha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urodzony, by mieć pecha

Gdyby był kimś innym, zginąłby w zamieszaniu, jakie wybuchło na Murze po śmierci Jona. Spiskowcy zabiliby go, tak jak wcześniej zabili jego przyjaciela i dowódcę, i położyliby kres jego nędznej egzystencji. Był jednak Eddem Cierpiętnikiem, urodził się, by pech miał kogo prześladować, więc ocalał - tylko po to, by Thorne mógł go wysłać na północ od Muru, gdzie grasowali żywi dzicy, martwi dzicy, Biali Wędrowcy i grumkin wie, kto jeszcze, żeby spalił zwłoki Snowa. _Skoro tak kochał dzikich, pochowaj go po ich stronie Muru_ , powiedział ser Alliser. I dlatego Edd Cierpiętnik brnął teraz przez śniegi, ciągnąc za sobą sanki z ciałem Jona oraz sprzętem potrzebnym do sprawienia mu pogrzebu.  
Strażnik nie szedł daleko. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że wszelkie wędrówki nie mają sensu, prędzej czy później nieszczęście i tak człowieka dopadnie, po co go jeszcze szukać? Po prostu wjechał między sosny, odpoczął trochę, po czym narąbał drew, ułożył stos i położył na nim Jona. Znów odsapnął. Zjadł parę kęsów solonego mięsa. Potem skrzesał ognia i zapalił pochodnię. Zastanowił się, czy powinien mimo wszystko wygłosić zwyczajową mowę, ale po chwili odrzucił ten pomysł jako niedorzeczny.  
\- Jego warta się skończyła – powiedział po prostu i podpalił stos.   
Drewno nie paliło się porządnie, przeraźliwie syczało i dymiło, ale mimo wszystko sprawy zdawały się iść w dobrym kierunku, i Edd prawie poczuł ulgę. Prawie, bo jeśli coś robił i coś mogło pójść źle, zwykle tak właśnie się działo, więc i tym razem spodziewał się nieszczęścia. Jak się okazało, słusznie. Ciało Jona nie zdążyło się jeszcze zająć, gdy nagle zrobiło się przeraźliwie zimno. Ogień zgasł, jakby ktoś nakrył stos niewidzialnym gasidłem. Cierpiętnik rozejrzał się, zobaczył, kto nadchodzi, i westchnął. Oczywiście, ze wszystkich możliwych istot musiał spotkać akurat wodza Białych Wędrowców, i oczywiście nie miał przy sobie ani kawałka obsydianu, nie wspominając o valyriańskiej stali, więc Biały przerobi go na chodzącego trupa i Edd będzie mu służył, dopóki nie zgnije. Niech to szlag. Nawet po śmierci nie będzie można odpocząć.  
Biały Wędrowiec nie zwracał uwagi na Cierpiętnika. Szedł, wpatrując się bez ustanku w zwłoki Jona. Nie podniósł rąk i nie kazał Snowowi wstać, jak to uczynił z poległymi w Hardhome. Najwyraźniej szykował dla Jona coś innego.  
\- Nie pozwolę na to – Edd usłyszał kobiecy głos.  
Strażnik obejrzał się i zobaczył Melisandre. Nie wiedział, gdzie się do tej pory ukrywała ani kiedy przyszła, i nawet nie próbował zgadywać. Pomyślał za to, że gdyby Jon żył, musiałby się dalej użerać z tą babą. Szczęściarz z niego, że go zabili.  
Czarodziejka minęła stos i zastąpiła Wędrowcowi drogę. Uniosła ręce. Biały zaśmiał się sucho. Wykonał taki gest, jakby chciał uderzyć Melisandre. Zgięła się w pół, ale ustała cios. Wyprostowała się dumnie, rubin na jej szyi zaświecił.  
\- Jestem kapłanką Pana Światła, służebnicą pradawnego ognia, i powiadam ci, nie dostaniesz go! – krzyknęła.  
To, co nastąpiło później, przeraziłoby każdego innego człowieka. Nad polem walki jaśniała to czerwona, to niebieska łuna, w powietrzu świszczały kule ognia, śnieg na przemian topniał i zamarzał, ziemia dymiła. Edd przyglądał się starciu żywiołów z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Mogło go co najwyżej zabić, co w tym strasznego? Strażnika dużo bardziej przerażała perspektywa sprzątania bałaganu, jaki robili walczący magowie. Był jakoś dziwnie pewny, że to go nie ominie.  
\- Wszystko zawsze spada na mnie – poskarżył się nie wiadomo komu.  
Korzystając z faktu, że czarownicy przestali zwracać na niego uwagę, spróbował znów zrobić to, po co przyszedł, czyli podpalić stos z ciałem Jona, ale czy to z powodu działającej w pobliżu magii, czy z jakiegoś innego, nie udawało mu się. Przeszedł na drugą stronę, w nadziei, że tam drewno jest bardziej suche i pójdzie mu lepiej, i nagle poczuł, jakby jego stawy zamarzały od środka. To Biały Wędrowiec, z refleksem zaskakującym u lodowej istoty, postanowił mu przeszkodzić. Edd stał i patrzył bezradnie, jak Melisandre i Biały biegną do stosu, a potem kotłują się nad twarzą Jona. Chciał przynajmniej krzyknąć, by zostawili go w spokoju, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Zresztą to wszystko jedno. I tak nikt go nigdy nie słuchał.  
Czyjaś magia musiała zadziałać, bo Jon odepchnął czarodziejów i usiadł na stosie, po czym otworzył oczy. Były fiołkowe jak u czystej krwi Targaryena i czaił się w nich iście targaryeński obłęd. Melisandre i Biały Wędrowiec spojrzeli na wskrzeszonego Lorda Dowódcę, a wyraz ich twarzy jasno mówił, że coś poszło bardzo, bardzo nie tak. Snow rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. W końcu poznał Cierpiętnika i się uśmiechnął.  
\- O, jak to dobrze, że cię widzę – wychrypiał. – Wiesz, mam wielką ochotę śpiewać. Sam nie wiem, skąd ta pieśń wzięła się w mojej głowie, w ogóle nic nie wiem, ale czuję, że ktoś musi jej wysłuchać. Nosi tytuł „Pieśń lodu i ognia”.  
Melisandre wyraźnie pobladła. Biały Wędrowiec pozieleniał. Popatrzyli na siebie, jakby porozumiewawczo, i rzucili się do ucieczki w przeciwnych kierunkach. Edd nie uciekł. Paraliżujący go czar nie przestał działać, a nawet gdyby, strażnik wiedział, że dla kogoś takiego jak on wszystkie kierunki ucieczki są równie złe. Poza tym, czy ktoś kiedyś umknął przed nieszczęściem?  
Jon wstał, otrzepał nadpalone ubranie, wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął śpiewać. Pieśń była straszniejsza niż cokolwiek, co Edd do tej pory słyszał, a nawet niż to, co był w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Strażnik zemdlał, a jego duch poszybował nad światem. Słyszał, jak pieśń rezonuje na całej ziemi, i widział rezultaty. Biali Wędrowcy rozpryskiwali się jak stłuczone szkło, smoki spalały się we własnym ogniu, kamienne bestie budziły się i leciały nad morze, by zginąć w głębinach, gwiazdy zaczęły broczyć krwią, ludzie ginęli jeden po drugim. Cierpiętnik zrozumiał, że nie ma ratunku, że w tej pieśni wszyscy muszą umrzeć…  
Wszyscy poza Eddem. Urodził się po to, by pech miał kogo prześladować, i zagłada ludzkości nie była wystarczającym powodem, by nieszczęście opuściło swego ulubieńca. Strażnik odzyskał w końcu przytomność. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, mogły to być godziny, ale mogły i dnie. Rozejrzał się wokoło i odkrył, że jest sam jak palec – to znaczy w pobliżu było całkiem sporo ludzi, których Edd nigdy wcześniej nie widział i którzy wzięli się nie wiadomo skąd, zapewne ściągnięci mocą pieśni Jona, ale wszyscy byli nieżywi. Sam Jon gdzieś zniknął.  
\- Niech to zaraza – jęknął Cierpiętnik. – Nie mówiłem, że będę musiał sprzątać cały bałagan? Jak ja ich wszystkich pochowam?  
Nie zabrał się jednak do żadnej roboty. Długo siedział pod drzewami w towarzystwie trupów, które wcale nie zamierzały wstawać, i patrzył na spadające płatki śniegu. Pomyślał, że bycie ostatnim żywym człowiekiem na ziemi ma jednak pewne dobre strony, na przykład nikt nie mógł go teraz zmusić do odśnieżania. Potem nabrał dziwnej ochoty na piołunowy napar słodzony miodem. Coś mu mówiło, że to idealny napój na koniec.

**Author's Note:**

> Informacja ogólna dla tych, których to może obchodzić, a nie mam z nimi innego kontaktu - mogę niedługo zostać bez komputera, więc jeśli nagle zamilknę i przestanę odpowiadać na komentarze, to z winy sprzętu.


End file.
